Timeline
This is the timeline of all the major events in all of BA's games, starting from the creation of the Origin all the way through to the Fourth Era. Before Time * The Origin is created * The Artifact appears in the Origin * The Internet is born from the Artifact The Ancient Era * AE0: The Internet creates time and the Ancient Realms, populating them with immortal beings. * AE1000: The Internet seals itself away, creating the Four Doors and the Meme Graveyard. * AE99999: Pyro, Vertz, Pew, and Rick unlock the Four Doors. The Precursor Era * PE0: The Four Ancient Heroes create the Universe and the Precursors. The Door to the Ancient Realms is also created, and the Key is hidden somewhere. * PE10: The High Council is formed. * PE518: #9999, Despacito, finds the Key and adventures through the Ancient Realms, finding the Internet and gaining immense power. * PE521: Despacito returns from his adventure to rule the Precursors. * PE9274: The Era of Peace ends when the top five of the High Council kill #07, #08, #09, and #10. Rick Astley, #06, escapes. * PE9275: The Precursor Rebellion begins. * PE9277: The Precursor Massacre is completed, and very few Precursors are still alive. The Five fuse into Glaz. Despacito and the key disappear. * PE9280: Despacito returns from talking with the Internet, now in a new form, Mario. He has lost half of his power. * PE9299: Mario and Glaz meet and begin battling. * PE9309: The energy from the fight between Mario and Glaz forms the Six Orbs and the Creators. The Creators banish Mario to the Infinite Prism and Glaz to the Void. The First Era * 1E0: The Creators make Memetopia and Old Lords. * 1E5: The War of the Orb begins. * 1E105: SiIvaGunner wins the War of the Orb. The Universe is split. The Second Era * 2E0: The new universes are made. * 2E14: The Monikan War begins between Jeff Cuphead and Monika Sans. * 2E195: Jeff Cuphead falls through the wormhole created by Dayman. He loses his memory and makes his way through Gucciland, eventually confronting Dr Gucci. The Creators appear, causing a spacial rift, and Jeff falls into the Yeezyverse. He then defeats Monika Sans, ending the Monikan War. * 2E196: Jeff Cuphead goes back to his universe, the Dabiverse, defeating SiIvaGunner and taking it back. * 2E198: Jeff Cuphead travels to Calamity High to go to high school. * 2E199: Jeff Cuphead completes high school, and defeats Calamitas, obtaining the Orb of Ultimate Combustion and unfusing Calamity High back into Calamitopia and Weebland. Delta falls into the Void, and then defeats Glaz and the Void Lord, making his way out. * 2E200: Nozomi and Doggo defeat Dayman. Mario is summoned and then defeated. Doggo is killed. The Third Era * 3E0: Despacito revives the High Council to rule over the Precursors. * 3E4: Rick Astley challenges Despacito and fails. * 3E5: Rick Astley begins fighting the High Council. * 3E6: Rick Astley defeats Despacito and embarks on a journey through the Ancient Realms. * 3E9: Rick Astley defeats the Internet. The Fourth Era * 4E3: The Creators make the Arena.